Licin Seperti Sabun
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Threesome! Riren! JeanEre! Levi/Eren/Jean. Hanya sebuah cerita dimana anak remaja berumur 15 tahun dibawa pergi ke hotel oleh kekasihnya yang sudah 30 tahun, Caution! Pwp / Porn without Plot, R18, Double Penetration,
1. The Pool

A/N : Halooo! Apa kabar Lebaran kalian? Saya bukannya bersilahturami malah kerjanya berdelusi melulu tanpa henti X'D dan jadilah pwp saya, bener deh saya ga bisa menahan tangan saya untuk tidak menulis sesuatu yang nistah x'D situasi dan lingkungan sangat mendukung sih jadi lahirlah ini.

**Perlu diperingatkan adegan dibawah merupakan Ekspilit (bener ga?) jadi sewaktu – waktu mungkin bakal didelete kalo ketahuan, makanya saya ingatkan ini PWP (Porn Withou Plot) jadi mau tidak mau banyak adegan anu2 xD**

Yg udah baca sebelumnya maap ya nunggu, sbnrnya mau di post di wall aja tapi… malah panjang begini xD Hope u enjoy!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin **

**Source of picture : member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=44771651**

* * *

A Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfic

Licin Seperti Sabun

**_Warning : Pwp, ModernAU!, Explicit, Lost of Virginity, MirrorKink  
_**

Apa reaksimu ketika kau dicegat oleh seorang om - om yang berjas hitam bagaikan agen rahasia pemerintah menarikmu ke mobil yang jelas - jelas rakyat jelata gak akan bisa punya jenis mobil itu, plus dibawa ke hotel bintang lima.

_Bagaimana engga bete?_

Pemuda yang masih berumur 16 tahun ini merenggut selama di perjalanan, tentu saja rencana liburnya buyar karena kehadiran om - om ga jelas ini, ah lebih tepatnya kekasih yang baru jadian selama 3 bulan ini.  
Pertemuan mereka sangat unik, Pemuda berambut coklat itu asik memesan coffee stand yang buka dekat dengan perusahaan megah, sifat cerobohnya membawa malapetaka, dengan inosennya, kopi itu jatuh ke jas hitam milik seorang pria yang memiliki wajah sangar. Sungguh Eren ingin mati saja saat itu, mana jas yang dipakainya keliatan mahal, dan pria itu hanya meminta satu hal.  
"Jadilah milikku."  
Dan terjadilah.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan om mesum itu, yang penting Eren masih selamat... atau tidak?

Sedangkan Rivaille, nama om - om itu, nervous berat, antara takut ditangkap polisi karena ketahuan membawa bocah ke hotel, atau ditinggal kabur oleh uke yang super licin ini, ya, Eren pernah beberapa kali kabur ketika temen kantornya memergoki dirinya berduaan dengan bocah manis itu.  
Sesekali ia menengok Eren yang membuang muka dari lirikannya, gak sudi ditatapi, kepalanya mendadak gatal.  
'Shitty glasses kampret, katanya mengajak kencan bocah ini ke hotel akan membuatnya senang, awas aja ampe gagal.'  
Rivaille memakir mobilnya dengan hati - hati, Eren mengikutinya ke lobby tanpa banyak tanya, resepsionis tidak menanyakan siapa Eren ke pria miskin ekspresi itu, ia menduga pria suram itu bapaknya, meski gak keliatan mirip sama sekali.

Kedua orang ini sampai di lantai tujuh, berjalan menuju kamar '777', entah hari keberuntungan Eren karena nomor favoritnya bertebaran dimana - mana. Eren cukup tergugah melihat isi kamar hotelnya, King Size bed, Large TV HD, dengan balkon yang cukup luas dan Wi-Fi kencang, tentu Eren tidak sepenuhnya sial diculik kesini...Tunggu dulu, hotel yg didatanginya bukannya terkenal dengan 'Honeymoon' Services-nya?

**GREEEK!**

Pikirannya buyar ketika mendengar suara pintu geser kamar mandi, Eren ikutan melihat kamar mandinya, oh, cukup menganggumkan sampai membuat bocah itu masuk dengan wajah melongo.  
Shower room dan toilet terpisah, bathub yang berbentuk oval plus ada tv lagi didekatnya, seriously, ini kamar harganya berapa sih!?  
Cleck, Eren lengah ketika sadar Rivaille menutup pintu geser itu, ternyata di balik pintu itu terdapat cermin besar, memperlihatkan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Eren bergidik, jangan - jangan dia 'mirror kink'...

Tahu - tahu Rivaille dibelakangnya, lengannya melingkar di badannya, memberi desiran aneh ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"E-Eng... R-Rivaille-san apa yang kau lakukan-Hngh!" Eren memiliki sisi sensitif di telinganya, bibir dingin itu menggelitiknya.

Rivaille tidak mengatakan apa -apa, dia memang pria 'Talk less, Do More' tentu membuat Eren banyak salah paham.

Tidak rela badannya di grepe - grepe oleh om - om ini, ia memutuskan untuk mundur dan melarikan diri ke kolam, meski waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.12

Eren mengganti bajunya dengan baju renang yang anehnya sudah disiapkan oleh Rivaille didalam tasnya.

'Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Rivaille-san..' Gerutu Eren sambil menyelam di kolam besar, berenang bisa membuat pikirannya tenang.

Pikirannya kembali lagi ke kencan pertama mereka, dimana Rivaille mengajaknya nonton yang jelas - jelas filmnya membuat ia bosan, Eren tertidur selama film itu berlangsung, anehnya, Rivaille tidak marah dengan kencan mereka yang gagal, malah ia mencoba mendekati dirinya lebih dekat.

Awalnya Eren sangat takut dengan pria itu, dikira dirinya akan di paksa menjadi 'budak pemuas' setiap ia memanggilnya, ternyata Rivaille hanya menginginkjan hubungan romantis yang sederhana, Rivaille tidak pernah melakukan pelcehan maupun paksaan kepadanya, ia sangat sabar dan sopan kepada Eren.

Eren pun mulai membuka dirinya kepada pria misterius itu, meski sifat dan kesukaan mereka sangat bertolak belakang dan sering 'clash', Rivaille sebagai pria dewasa selalu mengalah kepada kekasih tercintanya.

Tentu membuat bocah itu semakin merasa bersalah, mana ada om - om yang sesabar Rivaille ini? Mana ia selalu dibayari setiap ia dibawa ketempat yang mewah, seperti sekarang salah satunya, apa ia perlu menyerahkan dirinya ketika Rivaille menginginkannya?

"Oi, bocah." Panggilan khasnya membuat Eren berhenti berenang, Rivaille, dengan baju handuknya, Eren bisa melihat otot dadanya yang begitu menggiurkan, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Perlahan, Rivaille membuka bajunya didepannya, turun ke kolam renang dan menghampirinya, Eren berenang, menjauhkan dirinya, ia sadar hari sudah malam dan hanya ada mereka berdua, kartu mati.

Eren sukses terpojok dan kini Rivaille didepannya, degupannya tidak bisa lebih kencang dari ini, ingatannya kembali ke kencan - kencan sebelumnya, dimana Rivaille suka menyuri - nyuri kesempatan mencium dan menyentuhnya di aera publik, kekasihnya memiliki kebiasaan 'quckie', Eren meonlaknya berkali - kali, untung saja Rivaille tidak memaksanya, untuk hari ini? tidak yakin ia bisa bebas darinya.

"Kau tidak lari hari ini, hm?"

"Eng...A-Ano..." Eren terlambat mencari - cari alasan, tangan Rivaille sudah menyentuh kulit basahnya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan..." Bisiknya sebelum menciumi tengkuk lehernya yang begitu menggoda. "Henghh!" Desahan lembut keluar dengan begitu saja.

"Bolehkah?" Eren tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng, ia biarkan sepasang tangan itu menggrayati tubuhnya, memberi kehangatan.

Rivaille tidak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan ini, Ia lahap mangsanya yang menyerah diri ini, mengulum bibir ranum itu sambil menyelipkan lidahnya, merasakan setiap liang mulutnya, tangannya ikut bermain, meraba di setiap lengkuk sensitifnya, dibalas dengan desahan manis.

Eren terkejut ketika tangan Rivaille menyelusup ke balik celana renangnya, tangan Rivaile meraba miliknya yang sudah berdiri.

"J-Jangan Rivaille-san!"

"Hngh, Kenapa, Eren? Kau tidak mau?"

"Jangan disini, kumohon, Rivaille-san, d-di kamar saja..." Pinta Eren, tapi jarinya masih bermain, tahu - tahu sudah ada di belakangnya, meraba titik vitalnya.

"Ah, jangan! n-nantinya Airnya masuk-Aaaahn!"

.

.

.

Eren tidak menyangka apa yang barusan terjadi, rasa degupan di dadanya masih panas membara, meski badannya sudah disiram air dingin berkali – kali.

Krek, ia putarkan_ switch_ air showernya dalam keadaan mati, dinginnya suhu menusuk tulang – tulangnya, menggigil di ruang shower yang sempit ini.

Keluar dari _shower room_, ia baru teringat kamar mandinya memiliki bathub, daripada stress memikirkan om - om modus itu, lebih baik berendam air hangat sambil menonton tv gratisan.

'Yosh!' Eren menyalakan air hangat untuk memenuhi bathubnya, matanya menangkap beberapa botol kecil di samping bathub, berbagai jenis sabun menarik perhatiannya, Eren memutuskan memakai sabun yang dapat melembut kulitnya, meski Rivaille senang memuji kulitnya, kulit milik om - om itu jauh lebih mulus karena umurnya sudah 30an tetapi masih kencang.

'Uuuh, lupakan dia!' Jantungnya kembali berdegup kalau mengingat namanya, ia matikan kerannya lalu membiarkan separuh badannya berendam di dalam bathub itu.

Meski tv yang ia nyalakan menunjukan acara kartun anak, tapi pikirannya kembali ke kejadian barusan...

**Flashback**

_Setelah mendorong Rivaille menjauh, buru - buru ia menaiki tangga lalu berjalan cepat, tidak awas dengan lantai marmer yang licin._

_"Eren, hati - hati ..." Peringat Rivaille, tapi tidak didengar oleh Eren, pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang harus melewati kolam renang anak - anak, dan ia terpeleset._

**_BYUUUUR_**

_Antara kasihan dan ingin tertawa, Rivaille menghampirinya, ikut - ikutan masuk ke kolam bocah, demi modus. _

_Eren megap - megap karena kaget, perasaannya berkecamuk karena ia bersikap memalukan didepan kekasihnya, dan lagi - lagi dia sudah berada disampingnya._

_"Rivaille-san!" Pekiknya kaget, melihat pria yang berwajah datar disampingnya dengan badannya yang berisi itu, untung saja dikolam renang memang benar - benar sepi._

_"Ahn!" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika Rivaille mendekatkan badannya, mencuri kecupan di bibir dan lehernya, rupanya old man itu tidak menyerah. _

_"Engh... Hentikan...Ahn!" Eren berusaha kabur dari cengkramannya, tangannya berusaha menggapai pinggir kolam untuk mengangkat badannya dari kolam itu sayangnya, tangan kekar itu sudah melingkar di pinggangnya._

_"Ahnn...Ahhh Ahh," Wajah Eren yang memerah begitu menggoda, sampai - sampai Rivaille kelepasan, menggigit lehernya. _

_Dua anggota tegang dibagian bawah saling bergesekan di dalam air, lupa tempat dan waktu seketika._

_Sampai - sampai mas – mas cleaning service masuk ke area renang sambil membawa peralatan dengan berisik, kedua insan ini langsung menjauh dan keluar dari kolam, Eren ngacir ke kamarnya tanpa membawa handuk. _

**Flashback Off**

Eren menggerutu didalam bathub, dirinya tidak rela dengan sikap Rivaille yang seenaknya, memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Rivaille menyentuhnya di area publik, orang tua itu memang demen _menggrepe_ Eren didalam kegelapan tak peduli tempat umum atau bukan, dan yang pasti Eren sangat marah hari ini.

_Siapa yang sudi keperawanannya...eh, keperjakaannya diambil di kolam renang anak - anak. _

Bunyi pintu bergeser membuatnya sadar ia tak sendirian lagi, Rivaille memasuki kamar mandi dengan wajah yang seperti biasanya, _no expression_, ia melirik sekali kearah bathub lalu berjalan menuju ruang shower.

Orientasi Eren sedang diuji, didepannya seorang pria dengan tubuh ideal meski tinggi dibawah rata – rata dibawah shower, melihat tubuh miliknya basah, Eren merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dibadannya.

'Yang benar saja aku benar – benar belok!?' Eren masih tidak sadar orientasinya sudah berubah, well, belok hanya untuk om – om itu tentunya.

Ketika Rivaille membalas lirikan Eren, bocah itu membuang muka, malu tertangkap basah memandangi tubuhnya, pria berambut raven itu menyeringai, ia matikan shower dan menghampiri Eren.

"A-Apa-" Eren panik ketika Rivaille masuk ke dalam bathub, duduk dibelakang Eren tanpa permisi, dengan sangat tidak nyaman, ia pasrah merasakan kehadiran pria dibelakang itu.

"Masih demen nonton kartun, bocah?" Bisiknya sambil menonton tv dengan tatapan bosan.

Eren tidak menunjukan reaksi marah ataupun menolak, ia diam saja meski anggota Rivaille yang mengeras sudah menepuk belahan daging dibelakang Eren.

"Eren... kau masih marah?" Tanya Rivaille dengan sepelan - pelannya, berharap remaja didepannya berhenti memajukan bibir manisnya.

Ketik Eren menoleh, tahu - tahu bibir mereka tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi, mata mereka saling berpandang satu sama lain.

"Asalkan Rivaille-san tidak kasar... Aku-"

"Kau benar - benar tidak menyesal?"

**Gulp**, Eren cukup nervous menghadapi om - om serius, tapi ia tidak menarik kata - katanya kembali. Eren menjawab dengan caranya, ia biarkan bibirnya tertempel di milik Rivaille.

Rivaille cukup terkejut melihat reaksi kekasihnya, kesempatan langka ini, ia takkan lewatkan ini. tangannya yang dingin meraba setiap inci tubuhnya, mendengar desahan lembut dari bibir Eren.

Eren tidak berkutik ketika bagian bawahnya digerayang oleh Rivaille, tengkuk lehernya habis dilumati oleh mulut ganas milik Rivaille, suara tokoh kartun saling bantai satu sama lain terdengar samar - samar.

"Aahn, Rivaille..." Desah Eren, yang dipanggil semakin ganas mencicipi kulit yang sudah dibasuhi air hangat yang dicampur sabun lavender, suara gesekan didepan Eren diiringi oleh cipakan air terekam jelas di telinga pria pucat itu.

Eren terheyak ketika merasakan jari - jari panjang itu meraba masuk kedalam lubang dibawah rendaman air itu, mencoba melonggarkan otot – otot kencang.

"A-Aahn..Rivaille-"

"Hm? Kenapa? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang memintaku?" Goda Rivaille sambil memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam, Eren bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah memasukinya.

"Engh! T-Tapi-Aahn…" Eren berusaha protes karena pengalamannya kurang, bagaimana pun ia tidak mau 'itu' terasa sakit karena pertama kali, mendengar pengalaman sahabatnya saja sudah membuat badannya bergidik bagaimana merasakannya sendiri?

Rivaille yang tidak sabaran mulai mengangkat selangkangan Eren dengan kencang, menaikkan tubuh bocah itu diatasnya, Eren bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Rivaille sambil meremasnya dengan kencang.

'Kalau begini terus, aku bisa keluar duluan,' Gerutunya sambil bernafas memburu karena sentuhan Rivaille yang tidak bisa ditebak apa selanjutnya, kelihatannya Rivaille tidak sabar ingin masuk kedalamnya.

"E-Engh, Rivaille…Kumohon…" Pinta Eren dengan memelas, merasakan jari – jarinya begitu nafsu menyundul – nyundul kedalam dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hm?" Rivaille hanya berdehem sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya, terkadang mengecup tengkuk lehernya yang penuh bercak merah.

"Untuk kali ini saja, perlakukan aku dengan lembut…" Tatap Eren dengan mata sayu yang penuh dengan air mata, perasaan tidak tega mengblokir nafsunya.

Eren bernafas lega ketika jari kurus itu ditarik, tapi degupan makin kencang ketika merasakan gesekan di kejantanannya, rupanya Rivaille memberinya pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Rivaille, pertanyaan yang begitu absurd sampai Eren tidak berpikir untuk menjawabnya, kepalanya tidak ada ruang untuk berpikir karena sensasi panas dan nyeri di bagian bawahnya.

"Aaah, Rivaille-san-Aaahnn!"

"Keluarkan saja, Eren, kau tidak perlu menahannya…" Bisiknya dengan persuasif, Eren mengangguk pelan, deru nafasnya semakin memburu ketika mendekati puncaknya.

"Aaaahn! Rivaille!" Cairan miliknya keluar, bercampur aduk dengan air bathubnya.

Keduanya berdiam diri, Rivaille mengistirahatkan kepalanya di lehernya sementara sambil memeluk Eren dengan erat, setelah itu Eren keluar duluan dari bathub.

"Eng… terlalu lama di bathub tidak baik…" Ujarnya dengan suara serak, Rivaille hanya meliriknya, keluar perlahan dan menarik handuk putih disamping yang sudah tersiapkan.

Eren tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah ini, antara takut dan merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa, Eren, kau tidak puas?" Tanya Rivaille dengan nada berbeda, tidak selembut tadi, tangannya mengambil suatu botol yang sering disebut "Pelicin" di wastafel.

Telinga Eren tidak tuli, ia berusaha membuka pintu geser yang berlapis kaca itu, tapi dihentikan oleh Rivaille, jari - jari lengket itu menyentuh bagian bawahnya, sedangkan tubuhnya mematung karena detakan jantung mendadak cepat, alias Rivaille mengunci gerakannya dengan menyentuh daerah sensitifnya.

"Hengh! R-Rivaille-san-"

"Siapa bilang kau boleh keluar?"

Bisikan posessivenya hanyalah suara imajinasi di pikirannya, sentuhan dan cengkraman tangan kekar itu yang membuat bisikan itu terasa nyata.

"Ahn!" Kepala pemuda itu mendongak ketika merasakan hujaman jari diantara dua bongkahan daging miliknya.

Jari – jari agresif itu menyundul setiap sudut yang begitu kencang ototnya didalam analnya, Eren yang tak terbiasa merasakan benda asing bergerak melemaskan otot dalamnya membuat kakinya lemas, hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau lengan kiri Rivaille tidak menahan dadanya.

"Hengh! Ehnn-Ahh…Aaahn…" Desahan Eren keluar beriringan dengan sundulan jari Rivaille yang meratakan cairan lengket didalamnya, demi melemaskan otot, Rivaille menyeringai ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dan Eren di cermin.

"Lihatlah, Eren…" Bisiknya, kali ini bukan imajinasi Eren. "Kau begitu bergairah ketika merasakan jariku.."

Eren yang malu melihat keadaan dirinya sekarang terpaksa melihat cermin yang terlihat samar – samar, bibirnya tidak bergerak untuk mengatainya atau memohon ampun, hanya desahan nafas yang keluar.

Rivaille kembali konsentrasi kepada jarinya, kini ia tambah jari tengah yang tengah menyundul permukaan analnya, tanpa banyak bicara, dua jari itu sukses memasuki area privat Eren yang begitu berharga baginya, Eren berusaha menahan suaranya yang mulai tak terkontrol.

"Henghh! R-Rivaille-Ahn…" Batang miliknya mulai mengeluarkan sedikit cairan, gerakan lihai dan licin jari kekasihnya membuatnya keluar lebih cepat.

Ketika dua jari panjang itu menggunakan gerakan 'menggunting' didalamnya, kedua tangan Eren kini menahan tubuhnya dengan menempel dikaca – kaca, Eren bernafas tersengal – sengal sambil memandangi lantai marmer berwarna emas dibawah.

Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi sibuk meraba kulit sensitifnya kini mengelus tengkuk lehernya untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang terdengar olehnya.

"Tenang, Eren, lihat dirimu di kaca," Bisiknya, fetish-nya mulai kumat, sedari tadi Rivaille tidak melepaskan manik obsidiannya dari cermin jernih itu, ia menikmati setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Eren tak sengaja.

Eren yang setengah kesadarannya masih ada menolak ajakannya, membuat gerakan jari didalamnya semakin cepat.

"Hengh,Aaahn!" Rivaille tidak sengaja menemukan spot baru didalamnya, titik dimana Eren merasakan kenikmatan tiada batasnya, ia tepuk titik itu beberapa kali.

"Hengh! A-Aaahn! Ri-Rivaille! A-Aku bisa-Aaahn!" Merasakan dorongan keluar dari kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri dari sepenuhnya, desahannya semakin kencang, ditambah kanan kiri Rivialle sudah hinggap di miliknya.

"Ingin keluar lagi heh? Secepat itu?" Godanya sambil mengurut barang Eren dengan sengaja, tapi ujung kepalanya ia tekan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aaaahn!" Eren tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang menggebu – gebu di badannya, ia harus keluarkan atau ia bisa kehilangan akal saat itu juga. "K-Kumohon, Rivaille-san-Aahnn-Biarkan aku k-keluar-Aaahn…"

Hati Rivaille sadar kembali ketika mendengar pintaan bocah yang sebenarnya belum legal disentuh olehnya, sepertinya ia kelepasan…sedikit.

"Aaaahn!" Eren keluar untuk kedua kalinya, Rivaille lupa kekasihnya masih berumur remaja, tentu ejakulasinya lebih cepat dari orang dewasa pada umumnya, meski begitu, hasrat Rivaille tidak bisa padam.

"Eren…Bolehkah?" Bujuk Rivaille dengan selembut – lembutnya, tidak ingin melukai remaja yang sensitive itu, ia tidak ingin menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya dengan masturbasi sambil melihat foto di ponselnya kalau sampai Eren ngambek.

Eren tidak menjawab, ia diberi pilihan untuk menolak pria yang sudah membuatnya datang berkali – kali, ia memang kesal, tapi tidak ada niat untuk kabur di kepalanya sedikit pun, sepertinya ia siap.

"Rivaille.." Panggil Eren, melihat tatapan muka pemuda itu Rivaille pun mengerti, dengan pelan, batangnya yang kokoh dan besar itu ia masukan perlahan di lubang yang lengket karena _lubrication_ itu, Eren ingin sekali mencakar cermin itu.

Denyut sakit di burungnya masih terasa akibat ejakulasi berkali – kali, tapi kini batangnya mulai keras lagi karena denyutan sakit dan nikmat dari gesekan milik Rivaille didalamnya, entah kenapa terasa begitu panas.

"Henghh…A-Aaahn! Uhm…" Kepala Eren kembali mendongak, sekilas melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca. Kini sepenuhnya barang Rivaille masuk didalamnya, ia mendengar deru nafas Rivaille yang lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Aku mulai, Eren." "T-Tunggu! Aaaahn!" Tak biasa merasakan benda yang begitu besar didalamnya bergesekan di otot – otot dalamnya membuatnya panik apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Gerakan Rivaille masih melambat, pria itu begitu mabuk akan kegairahan yang ia rasakan didalam lubang yang tak lagi virgin itu karena miliknya, begitu kencang dan sensitive setiap gesekan antara dua kulit, Ah, surga dunia memang menyesatkan.

Sedangkan Eren masih menyesuaikan rasa sakitnya, perlahan rasa yang membuatnya keningnya berkerut kini menghilang, diganti oleh rasa aneh yang membuat kedua putingnya berdiri sambil mendesah kencang.

"Aaahn-Aaah, Aaaah, Aaaah-R-Rivaille!" Merasakan Eren mulai terbiasa, Rivaille menambah kecepatannya, kini ia mulai menghujam Eren sampai keujungnya, menabrak dinding prostat yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Tak puas hanya menyodok, Rivaille mulai mencengkram daging bokongnya dan menampar sedikit, mau tidak mau Eren memandangi cermin yang memantuli setiap ekspresi yang ia keluarkan.

"Hengh…Kau sungguh indah, Eren.." Mata hijau itu kini fokus dengan pria di sampingnya, awalnya yang malu melihat cermin kini berdegup kencang ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang bergairah, ia pun mulai tersesat dalam kenikmatan.

_Melihat pantulan dirinya dikuasai oleh Rivaille tidak buruk baginya._

"Aahn, Rivalle-san-Aaah, Aaahnn, Rivai-" Merasakan semangat dalam desahan Eren, Rivaille mulai menghujam bokongnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mencari sudut yang membuat Eren berteriak kencang, bingo! Ia dapat.

"Aaaaaahn!" Untuk pemuda yang baru pertama kali disodok, ia tak kuasa menahan sengatan listrik menuju surga dunia ketujuh hampir berbaring lemas, cengkraman dan jilatan Rivaille membuatnya sadar dari dunia ilusi itu.

"Hengh…Eren…" Geraman Rivaille memicu adrenaline Eren, suara berat itu membuatnya ingin keluar lagi.

Rivaille yang mengharapkan ia bisa berada di dalamnya selamanya kini harus menghadapi akhir ketika merasakan kejantanannya ingin menyembur didalamnya.

"E-Eren…Aku ingin keluar didalammu.." Bisiknya selagi menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menghatam prostat Eren lebih kencang.

"E-Eeh!?" Desahannya terhenti ketika mendengar permintaan Rivaille, bagaimanapun semuanya pertama bagi Eren, Rivaille mengecup lehernya, memeluknya dengan kedua tangan dari belakang dengan erat.

Eren tidak menujukan gesture penolakan, ia pasrahkan dirinya disembur oleh cairan milik pria yang berumur 30 tahunan.

"Aaaahn-Rivaille…" Desahnya setelah melihat pantulan cermin lagi, lalu dibarengi oleh cairan milik Rivaille yang menyembur keluar didalamnya.

"Eren…Ergh…" lengan kekar itu mengapit kencang ditubuh Eren ketika menyembur, cairan panas itu memenuhi isi Eren, membuat Eren mendesah kencang dengan nikmatnya.

"Aaaaaahn!" Eren tak menyangka sesi finalnya begitu nikmat sampai ia lupa ia telah melakukan hal tabu didunia ini, ah masa bodo dengan itu.

Rivaille cukup terkejut melihat Eren masih sanggup berdiri meski kakinya sudah lemas ketika mencabut miliknya keluar, perlahan ia bantu Eren keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ketika ia hendak membersihkan Eren dengan handuk hangat yang dibasahi sedikit air panas, pemuda itu malah menungging di tempat tidur.

"Eren?" Tanya Rivaille dengan bingung, apakah kepala bocah itu kebentur cermin sampai seperti ini?

Eren melakukan gerakan sensual seperti menggoyangkan bokong sambil melebarkan kakinya, lalu kedua tangannya menarik, memperlihatkan lubang kecil yang sudah dibasahi itu.

"Engh, Rivaille-san…Aku ingin lagi…Aku tidak bisa melupakan rasa itu.." Bisiknya dengan persuasive.

Yap, Kepala Eren benar – benar kebentur sampai ia mau ronde dua.

.

.

.

"Hah…Hah…Anghhhh!" Diantara deru nafasnya Eren mendesah ketika merasakan barang Rivaille yang begitu gemuk dan rakus didalamnya, menyundul – nyundul bagian yang paling ia suka.

Rivaille tak bisa berhenti menyeringai setiap melihat wajah Eren yang begitu mengundang, bahkan air salivanya sudah mengalir keluar, pipinya merona merah, plus mata hijaunya yang sayu, membuat mulut Rivaille terasa manis.

"Aaahn-Rivaille-Hmnghh!" Kesekian kalinya Rivaille mengulum bibir itu, merasakan setiap inci, menginvasi dalamnya, berkelut dengan lidahnya.

Sedangkan anggota badan bagian bawahnya sibuk menyundul – nyundul prostat Eren yang mengirim sejuta nikmat melewati saraf otak Eren, ia juga nikmat merasakan kerapatan Eren yang tak ada habis – habisnya sampai mereka melewati beberapa ronde, dan lagi – lagi, Rivaille ingin menyemburnya.

"Aaahn..' Rivaille melepaskan cumbuannya, ia tatapi Eren dengan lekat, memberi sinyal ingin menanam benihnya lagi didalamnya.

Eren tidak kelihatan keberatan, malah anal rakusnya tak ingin melepaskan barang gemuk itu sedikit pun, cengkraman di punggung Rivaille begitu kuat sampai Rivaille merasakan sedikit rasa sakit akibat cakar mautnya.

"Eren…" Senang akhirnya ia memiliki Eren, ia mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

Kekasihnya terlihat begitu tampan dalam senyumannya, plus keringat yang mengalir dari ujung kepalanya sampai bawah dagu, dan juga sinar yang redup berwarna merah keunguan diruangan itu, momen yang sangat perfect.

"Rivaille…" Balas Eren sambil tersenyum balik, ia tak menyesal sama sekali membiarkan dirinya diklaim oleh pria yang memiliki perbedaan umur yang jauh.

Mungkin bibit cinta tumbuh diantara mereka.

Cinta yang begitu menyesatkan dapat menyatukan dua insan yang berbeda umur ini.

**Fin….Or no?**

* * *

A/N : Bagaimana cukup lezat ga ampe perlu dessert (lanjutan?) Sebenarnya saya lagi mood threesome dan kayaknya aku tertarik bikin PWP threesome buat lanjutan ini, ada yang suka? Pairingnya bakal Riren JeanEre, iya lagi demen JeanEre tp yg PWP aja wkwkwk xD (ni Author emng busuk isinya Dx )  
Can't wait to see your Reviews x3


	2. The Wine

A/N : Akhirnya bisa update juga! Aku sangat menyukai Threesome antara Levi/Eren/Jean, Eren sangat delicious dijadikan sandwich xD kalo ditanya skill menyodok antara Levi dan Jean siapa yang tinggi? Anda bisa menebaknya sendiri xD  
Btw mohon maaf kalau alurnya jadi tidak jelas, semoga para pembaca menikmati pwp fanfic ini x3

* * *

**The Wine**

Setelah kejadian Ronde-Tak-Ada-Remnya Rivaille rela menambahkan waktu menginap di hotel tanpa sepengtahuan Eren, tentu membuat remaja labil itu bete.

Sudah kehabisan baju bersih, kehabisan tenaga dalam pula, mau sampai kapan dirinya dimabuki oleh sentuhan om – om itu sampai – sampai rela menginap? Orang tuanya bisa ngamuk kalau tahu anaknya dibawa pergi oleh pria berumur 30 tahunan.

Dengan nekat, Rivaille mengajak Eren keluar hotel sebentar untuk mencari pakaian ganti untuknya, alias membelinya, karena Eren sedang merenggut, akhirnya hanya Rivaille yang keluar dari kamar.

Eren merenggut bukan karena merasa dikengkang oleh pria itu, hanya saja… ia merasa Rivaille semakin posesif kepadanya hanya karena kebutuhan seks semata?

'Kenapa _**old man**_ itu tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya kepadaku? Apa karena ia orang dewasa? Terlalu tua untuk itu? Aku ingin kepastian yang jelas' Gerutu Eren, seorang diri dikamar Suite Room.

Ia pernah menanyakan soal ini sekali kepada Rivaille, tapi pria itu malah mengganti topic atau ditinggal tidur, Eren tak mengharapkan kalimat gombal dari mulut pria pendek itu, ia hanya cukup satu atau dua kata yang mencerminkan perasaannya, tapi bagaimana?

'Aaah, sudahlah!' Eren merasa bosan dikamar tiga hari, ia tak bisa berenang lagi karena bercak – cak merah masih menghiasi tubuhnya, ia memutuskan pergi ke lobby untuk menemukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Baru saja Eren keluar dari kamarnya, seseorang disampingnya juga keluar secara bersamaan, Eren tidak sadar sampai orang itu menyapanya.

"Yoo! Eren!" Eren terbelalak kaget ketika melihat mantan kakak kelasnya, Jean Kritschien.

"Ah, Jean, aku tak menyangka kau disini!" Ujarnya setengah kaget dan panik, Jean yang sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu kini berada didepannya, ia merupakan anak orang kaya dan sepertinya ia bakal mewarisi perusahaannya.

"Hehe, sama kau juga, Aku disini karena ada urusan 'bisnis'," Ujarnya, sombong seperti biasa, "Bagaimana denganmu? Ngapain bocah sepertimu ada di hotel bintang lima ini?"

Eren menelan ludahnya, mencari jawaban. "Eng… Sedang berlibur disini, Haha, memangnya hanya kamu yang bisa berlibur di hotel, muka kuda?" Ledeknya, tak peduli bahwa Jean perna menjadi kakak kelasnya.

Jean tertawa lebar, niatnya untuk pergi batal ketika melihat Eren disini, ia menaruh hati kepada pemuda berambut coklat ini sudah lama. "Bagaimana kalau kau mampir ketempat ku dulu? Aku memiliki banyak minum yang mungkin kau suka,"

Eren yang tak memiliki rencana mengikuti kemauan Jean tanpa curiga. "Baiklah, aku sedang bosan ini…"

Jean menahan seringainnya, domba kecil masuk kedalam perangkapnya.

Rivaille yang sedang berbelanja tak tahu kekasihnya masuk ke perangkap laba – laba.

* * *

"Jadi itu orang engga jelas maunya apa-" Celoteh Eren dengan wajahnya yang mabuk gara – gara tidak biasa meminum minuman keras.

Jean tertawa mendengar celotehannya, menyeringai ketika tahu Eren lemah dalam minum alkohol, tinggal panasi api yang membara didalam Eren, lalu ia jatuh kedalam perangkapnya, kesadaran Eren kini hanya 40%, tidak, malah 30% karena pemuda itu sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas.

"Hik, Jadi aku tidak mengerti apa maunya, Hik…" Eren merasakan pusing yang berat dikepalanya, ia baringkan badannya di kasur, lupa siapa pemilik kamar itu.

Jean beranjak dari sofa, duduk disamping Eren yang merebah dirinya, Eren kembali duduk. "Hey, aku tak pernah menyangka kita bisa berbincang tanpa bertengkar, kau ingatkan kita sering bertengkar semasa sekolah…" Cerita Eren ketika mengingat awal SMAnya.

Jean terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Itu karena kau begitu menggemaskan sampai membuatku ingin menjahilimu…"

Eren merasakan nafas hangat dari orang lain. "Jean, jangan terlalu dekat…" Lirihnya, ia dorong Jean perlahan, Jean tidak bergeming karena ia tahu Eren sedang tidak ada tenaga, tubuhnya begitu lemah didepannya.

"Kau tak keberatan kalau aku menyentuhmu?" Bisiknya, Eren yang masih kelimpungan tidak sadar bibir mereka tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi.

"Huh-Humppfh!" Kecupan Jean yang hangat mengunci gerakannya, selagi otaknya bekerja, ciuman Jean membuat dadanya panas, bibir milik orang berdarah perancis itu kini mulai mengulum bibirnya yang manis itu, lidahnya ikut bermain nakal dan mencoba memasuki mulut Eren.

Eren tidak bergerak menolaknya, malah ia biarkan lidah hangat itu menginvasi mulutnya, Jean yang handal mengenai ciuman mengalahkan Eren telak yang diantara pusing dan kaget.

"J-Jean…" Eren mencoba mengedipkan matanya yang perih, tahu – tahu Jean sudah menindihnya dari atas, tangan miliknya sudah masuk kedalam bajunya, perlahan melucuti pakaian milik Eren dan dirinya selagi Eren masih belum sadar.

"E-Engh…Uhn…" Suara lembut itu mulai terdengar dari bibirnya ketika merasakan sepasang tangan hangat meraba ditubuhnya, rangsangan terasa ketika Jean menciumi dan menghisap lehernya, titik lemahnya.

Jean mulai bernafsu memiliki adik kelasnya yang sedang lengah ini, meski ada sebersit perasaan bersalah, ia tak akan melewati kesempatan ini, ia mainkan kedua puting Eren yang sudah berdiri akibat pijitan ajaibnya, lidahnya yang tadi membasahi lehernya kini membasahi tonjolan merah milik Eren, berhasil membuat Eren mendesah.

"A-Aahn, J-Jangan…" Lirihnya pelan, tapi badannya tidak menunjukan adanya perlawanan.

Permainan terus berlanjut, tangan Jean kini sampai di bagian bawahnya, menekan sesuatu yang menggumpal di balik celana dalamnya, perlahan ia tarik celana putih itu keluar dari kakinya.

Eren mendadak terbangun ketika merasakan tangan Jean menyentuh organ reproduksinya, sentuhannya hampir membangunkan pikirannya, Jean langsung memberinya ciuman panas untuk memabukkan sementara.

"Hmmngh…Henghh…" Eren terlihat menikmati ciumannya, perlahan tangan Jean memijit punya Eren sampai milik berdiri tegak, miliknya perlahan – lahan pun ikut berdiri melihat betapa manisnya Eren yang sedang mabuk dan bergairah sekaligus, ia tidak memasukan apa – apa dalam minuman Eren, pemuda Yaeger itu memang lemah terhadap alkohol

"Eren, sentuh punyaku seperti ini…"Ajak Jean, menarik tangan Eren yang berkeringat dan menaruhnya di barang miliknya, Jean duduk didepannya, kejantanan mereka saling bersentuh, degupan jantung Jean semakin cepat ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Eren.

"Hnghh…Seperti ini?" Tanya Eren dengan polosnya sambil menggesek barang Jean yang lebih besar darinya, Jean mengurut punyanya Eren lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Anghh, Anghh" Eren merasakan sensasi paans yang familiar ditubuhnya, keduanya merasakan aliran cairan sperma yang ingin keluar dari kejantanan milik mereka.

"Hengh….Eren… Lebih cepat, Argh…"

"Ahhhn, Jean, A-aku bisa-"

**SPLURT **

Kedua tangan milik mereka basah karena cairan yang tertukar, Jean sengaja menaruh jari basahnya kedalam mulut Eren.

"Coba hisap.." Tantang Jean dengan ragu, Eren menghisap jari – jari Jean dengan perlahan, pengalaman sebelumnya membantu dia membersihkan tangannya lebih cepat.

Jean terkejut dengan skill Eren yang begitu hebat, jangan bilang ia pernah disentuh oleh orang lain sebelumnya? Pikir Jean, badannya sudah kebawa nafsu dan kini ia tak sabar ingin menginvasi lubang milik Eren.

Eren pasrah saja ketika Jean mendorong badannya, matanya terkatup karena sensasi setelah ejakulasi, tapi kini matanya terbuka lebar ketika merasakan benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya.

"Hengh! J-Jean!" Pekiknya kaget, memang benar pemuda yang berumur 20 tahun itu kini tengah memasukan jarinya yang sudah dilumuri cairan lube yang ia simpan, ia terbawa sensasi kerapatan Eren ketika memasuki dalamnya, begitu ketat sampai tak ada ruang tersisa.

'Urgh, sial, dia terlalu…' Pikiran Jean dipenuhi berbagai kata vulgar, ia tambah jarinya untuk membuka lebar, tak sabaran ingin masuk.

"Aaah!" Rasa sakitnya mulai membakitkan pikiran Eren, meski kepalanya masih dikuasai oleh mabuknya alkohol, tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan memberi dorongan.

"Jean…Jangan…Hentikan…" Protes Eren selagi mencari alasan kenapa ia menolak Jean, beberapa ingatannya terlupakan karena anggur sialan.

Jean mencabut jarinya, diganti oleh lidah miliknya, soal jilat menjilat, Jean ahlinya, ia dekatkan muka kuda itu ke permukaan anal Eren.

"Aaahn!" Rasa sakit langsung berganti rasa nikmat, sensasi familiar lagi yang kembali menidurkan pikirannya, ia remas seprai kasur milik Jean sambil mendesah kembali.

"Aahn, Jean, J-Jangan disitu, Aah! D-Disana, Uuhhn," Bisikannya seakan mengundang Jean untuk menginvasi dirinya lebih dalam lagi, sayang lidahnya tak sampai ia tarik lagi lidahnya dan menyiapkan kejantanannya.

Antara perasaan buruk dan dikelabui nikmat, tubuhnya meminta untuk diselesaikan semua rasa ini, sedangkan hati Eren merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak sampai membuatnya membuka mata lagi.

Kini Jean sudah tak dibaluti sehelai pakaian pun, miliknya yang lumayan besar kembali menegang, menepuk bagian permukaannya.

"J-Jean…" Kekawatiran Eren pun terjadi, miliknya akan diinvasi oleh seseorang yang bukan kekasihnya, lagi – lagi pikiran Eren kabur, ia tak bisa mengingat siapa kekasihnya.

Selagi Eren lengah, Jean menggesekkan barangnya cincin otot itu, menyundul – nyundul ingin masuk.

"Ergh-Jean-" Eren terheyak ketika merasakan sebongkahan daging yang hangat ingin masuk, ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ingin dimasuki, tapi rasa 'tidak sreg' menahan pintaannya.

"Eren…" Desah Jean ketika hendak masuk, Slip. Dalam hitungan detik, milik Jean masuk ke dalam sampai sepenuhnya.

"Aaaaaaahn!" Aliran listrik menyengat seluruh badannya ketika penis milik Jean menabrak prostatnya saat itu juga.

Jean berdiam dulu sampai deru nafas Eren kembali normal, lalu mulai menggerakan barangnya dengan perlahan.

Eren tidak bisa mengeluarkan penolakannya ketika merasakan sensasi nikmat meski berbeda, yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah nafsu belaka, ia tahu itu, tapi ia tak bisa menolaknya.

"Engh, Jean…" Panggilnya tak sengaja, yang dipanggil tambah semangat dan mulai menggerakan miliknya lebih cepat, tubrukan kepala penisnya memberi sensasi tambahan yang tak bisa Eren tahan.

"Aaahn! Aah Aah," Tak sadar dirinya sedang ditiduri oleh orang lain, ia terus mendesah sambil meremas barang yang tak segemuk dulu tapi rakus menghujam didalamnya.

"Engh, Eren…Eren…" Geram Jean sambil menghentakan pinggulnya untuk menghujamnya lebih dalam.

Eren pun hampir memanggil namanya, tapi semua buyar ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali.

"Hengh…Argh! Ack! J-Jean!? Apa yang kau-Aaahn! L-Lepaskan!" Eren mulai memberontak meski diselingi beberapa desahan.

'Shit!' Jean yang sudah terlanjur tak menyerah ditengah jalan, ia pacukan kecepatannya, membuat Eren berhenti memberontak ketika merasakan hantaman bertubi – tubi.

"Arhhhnn, J-Jean, Stop! Aaaahn!" Ia merasa dirinya semakin mendekati puncak, ia akan ejakulasi karena sodokan dari Jean, tentu ia tidak mau, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong.

"J-Jean, jangan di d-dalam, Ahhn! Diluar, kumohon,Ahhn!" Pinta Eren, Ia tak memberontak lagi, tapi kini memohon kepada Jean.

Jean cukup tergiur mendengar suaranya, tapi gerakan pinggulnya sudah tidak bisa dihentikan, ia bungkam mulut Eren dengan mulutnya.

"Hmmnghhh!" Eren dicium dan disembur secara bersamaan, membuat pemuda itu kelimpungan, Eren berbaring sementara untuk beberapa menit, mengumpulkan tenaga, lalu mulai memukul wajah Jean.

"Ugh! Dasar, semua seme sama saja," Gerutu Eren , kepalanya mulai pusing, tak sadar dirinya masih diisi oleh organ tubuh milik Jean.

Jean merasakan benjol mencuat keluar di kepalanya, tapi tak apalah, ia rela disiksa seperti apa demi merasakan Eren.

"Engh..." Tubuh Eren masih lelah meski kesadarannya sudah kembali penuh, suara lembutnya membuat Jean melupakan minta maaf dan ingin melahapnya sekali lagi.

"Hey, karena sudah terlanjur, bagaimana kalau kau nikmati saja?" Ujar Jean bertampang modus dengan ekspresi bego, tak tahu Eren memiliki kekasih seganas macan.

"Herg, kau ini mesum atau bodoh!? Aku tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti ini, ugh!" Eren yang hendak bangkit ditahan oleh kedua tangan Jean.

"Argh, Lepaskan! Jangan-Ahn! Jean! Dengarkan aku!" Jean tenggelam dalam lezatnya tengkuk leher Eren, usaha Eren memberontak sia - sia.

"Henghh!" Ia tahan desahannya, kepanikan menerjangnya ketika mengingat kamarnya ada disebelah ruangan ini, pengandaian Rivaille sudah pulang mendorongnya untuk memberontak lebih.

Bruuk. Dagu Jean sukses di lukai oleh lengan Eren, mantan kakak kelasnya mendecih kesal karena tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"Tch! Sakit, Eren!" Keluhnya, masih tak ingin melepaskan _uke_-nya (menurutnya).

Eren frustasi Jean tidak kunjung mengerti apa maksudnya. "Lepaskan, Jean! Aku memiliki pacar tau! Dia akan ngamuk kalau ketahuan-"

Jean merasa tidak terima dengan pernyataan Eren barusan. "Hah? Jangan mengarang, mana kekasihmu? Bawa sini kalau bisa-"

"Jean!"

_**BLAAAAAMMM! **_

Bantingan pintu terkencang yang pernah mereka dengar, rupanya seseorang membobol masuk ruangan kamar yang dibayar oleh Jean.

"Sepertinya bintang kelima hotel ini penuh dengan tipu belaka, sampai – sampai aku bisa mendengar kekasihku mendesah karena orang lain."

Suara baritone itu membuat Eren ingin bunuh diri ditempat, sudah ketangkap basah, ia mendengar dari awal pula, mau ditaruh mana muka Eren sekarang?

"Kau siapa-BUUUUGH!" Belum sempat Jean protes, muka kuda itu sudah kena jotos dari kepalan tinju Rivaille, pemuda prancis itu jatuh tergeletak di samping tempat tidur dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Eren yang sudah tidak ada sesuatu dibokongnya, bergerak mundur, takut dengan aura kegelapan milik Rivaille yang semakin dekat, perlahan Rivaille melepaskan busana formalnya satu persatu.

"Uhhh..."

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa disini? Seingatku aku tidak menyuruh keluar..." Desisnya dengan muka super gelap seperti hantu.

"A-aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dia, alumni sekolahku saat aku keluar sebentar u-untuk ke lobby-"

"Ke lobby, huh? Siapa lagi yang mau kau temui disini selain bajingan ini, kau berniat selingkuh huh?" Dasi dan jas hitamnya sukses tergelepar diatas ranjang berlapis kasur putih.

Eren merasa sia - sia menjelaskan alasannya karena Rivaille sudah naik pitam, tapi tak ada salahnya membela diri bukan?

"D-dia mencoba memperkosaku! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini selain dengan anda! Ini hanya-"

"Kecelakaan? Kebetulan?" Potong Rivaille. "Lalu desahan yang kudengar apa? Dan ini-" Rivaille menunjukan cairan yang mengering di perut Eren. "Apa lagi selain sperma dari ejakulasimu, huh?"

Kalah telak. Eren tidak bisa membela diri, ia pasrah.

Rivaille yang selesai melepaskan kemeja putihnya, kini merangkak diatas tempat tidur untuk menangkap Eren.

Hap. Dengan tarikan kasar, Rivaille mencium Eren dengan ganas. Eren bisa merasakan betapa cemburunya Rivaille ketika mendengar desahannya Eren ketika Jean memasukinya, sungguh Eren menyesal karena lengah didepan orang lain.

Rivaille mulai menggigiti ujung bibir Eren sambil berdarah, lidahnya menyodok masuk ke area mulutnya sampai Eren tersedak, keduanya bisa merasakan rasa besi dari darah kental yang keluar di bibirnya.

"Enghh...Ahnn," Eren tak bisa menahan desahannya, meski sakit, ciuman Rivaille terasa begitu panas, membangkitkan gairah dalam penderitaannya.

Setelah sesi ciuman selesai, Rivaille mulai menjamah tubuh Eren, tangannya mencubit bagian sensitifnya dengan keras, membuat Eren mendesah keras.

"Aaaahn!"

"Bagus, Eren, perdengarkan aku irama itu..." Bisik Rivaille sebelum menggigit daun telinganya yang menggemaskan. "Aahnrh!" Eren merintih kesakitan.

Desahannya semakin intens ketika wajah Rivaille mendarat di bagian dadanya, lidah nakal itu kini mulai bermain dikedua puting milik Eren.

"Ahhn, Rivaille, jangan-Ngh! S-sakit! Ahnn!"

"Diam, Eren, terimalah hukuman dari aku, heh," Desisnya sambil memainkan kejantanan milik Eren lagi, dipaksa untuk mengeras lagi.

Tentu organ bawah paling susah diatur, sudah nyeri datang berkali - kali, kini ia dipaksa untuk datang lagi, dirinya sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi masochist.

Posisi mereka berubah, Rivaille tak lagi berada diatasnya dan menindihnya, kini pria berambut raven itu memangku Eren yang tak berbusana, tangan lihainya kini bermain diantara selangkangannya.

"Engh-Aahn-Ack!" Eren merasakan jari - jari Rivaille memaksa masuk lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak berniat memuaskanmu bocah, aku sedang menghukummu." Bisiknya sambil menjilati telinga Eren, disambungi gigit menggigit di lehernya.

Lubang dibawah Eren terasa semakin nyeri ketika merasakab dua jari milik Rivaille berusaha melemaskan otot - ototnya tanpa pelumas, didalamnya masih ada sisa cairan milik muka kuda.

"Eng, Rivaille ampuni aku! Aku berjanji tidak mengulang lagi-Ahn!" Eren yang sudah lelah dengan aktivitas seks ini mengangkat bendera putih, tak ada gunanya jika tak ada stamina meski tubuh tetap bereaksi ketika disentuh.

Rivaille tambah semangat menghukumnya ketika mendengar pintaannya, miliknya yang sudah mengeras bahkan berlumuran cairan pre-cum kini mulai menggesek dipermukaan analnya.

"Tak ada ampun bagi orang yang bersalah, Eren, nikmati hukumanmu." Rivaille menghujam anal Eren tanpa ampun.

"Aaaahnnnn!" Sengatan yang dibuat Rivaille memang tiada duanya, sekujur tubuh Eren langsung mulai bereaksi meski ia selemas orang puasa, pinggulnya otomatis memompa sundulan penis gemuk itu.

Ah, Rivaille merasakan kenikmatan tiada batasnya, ia tidak boleh lupa tugas pertamanya adalah menghukum Eren. Hujaman miliknya kini semakin kencang dan tiada ampun ke prostat Eren, dibantu oleh dua tangan miliknya yang mencengkram pahanya sampai berbekas.

"Aaahn! Ahhn! Aaah! Aahh! Ri-ah-Rivaille! A-ampunn! Aahn!" Desahan berirama dari bibir ranum itu membuat seseorang yang tadinya pingsan kini bangun.

"Huh!?" Jean terkejut ketika melihat Eren yang disodok oleh seorang pria berwajah seram saat ia membuka mata pertama kali, ia langsung berdiri, dalam arti mana pun.

Niatnya ingin membunuh Jean batal, ide yang lebih baik muncul di kepala pria posesif ini.

"Hey, muka kuda." Panggil Rivaille, Jean yang masih shock bingung dan tersinggung dengan panggilannya. "Bagaimana kita adu sodok siapa yang paling memuaskan Eren? Yang menang boleh menidurinya sepanjang malam ini."

Jean yang masih tidak menyerah soal Eren menerima tantangan itu tanpa pikir panjang, Rivaille berhenti menyodok Eren, kini ia ganti posisi dimana wajah Eren berada didepan Jean.

"Nah, hibur dia, Eren, selagi aku menyelesaikan masalah disini." Ujarnya sebelum kembali menghujam dengan kekuatan penuh.

Jean yang nervous terperangah dengan ekspresi wajah Eren sungguh jauh lebih kacau dari sebelumnya, Eren tidak protes, malah ia langsung melahap penis milik Jean.

Milik Jean memang tidak sebesar milik Rivaille, tapi ukurannya cukup besar dimulut Eren dan baginya termasuk memuaskan.

Ia kecup pucuknya milik Jean dengan lembut lalu ia mulai mencium setiap sisi lainnya, Jean mulai menikmati blowjob dari mulut sang uke idaman.

Eren mengulum miliknya hampir sepenuh, ia hisap bagaikan menghisap permen lollipop yang suka ia makan, Jean semakin terbawa ke awang - awang ketika mulut basah itu semakin menghisapnya dengan ketat.

"Hengh, mulutmu memang sesuatu, Eren..." Bisik Jean, entah pujian atau ledekan, Eren merenggut mendengar itu.

Merasa dilupakan, Rivaille mulai menabrak dinding prostat dengan kekuatan penuh , menyebabkan sekujur tubuh terang Eren bergetar dengan hebat. Rangsangan yang ia dapat membuat mulut Eren mengulum lebih dalam lagi.

"Henghh, lagi Eren, lebih dalam," Geram Jean.

"Mmmnghn," Sahut Eren, tak sadar dibelakangnya masih disodok oleh barang gemuk nan besar itu.

Rivaille yang cemburuan kini mulai menyerang titik kelemahannya, Eren melepaskan hisapnya sambil mendongak, merasakan rangsangan bertubi - tubi.

Jean tak mau kalah ia tekan kepala Eren, supaya ia kembali dalam acara hisap menghisap miliknya sampai keluar, Eren tak sempat mengambil nafas dan mulai menghisap miliknya sedalam - dalamnya, aktivitas mereka bertiga semakin cepat temponya ketika klimaks akan datang.

"Enghh, Eren" Geraman Rivaille membuat tubuh Eren bergetar, Jean menekan kepala Eren untuk tak lepas dari miliknya ketika klimaks.

"Argh, Eren!"

"Mnghhh!"

_Spluuuurt. _

Dari depan dan belakang, seluruh lubang Eren terisi penuh, Eren terbatuk - batuk ketika ia berhasil lepas, miliknya berdiri ketika merasakan kehangatan disela - sela lubang miliknya.

Rivaille melihat itu.

"Hengh!"Eren merasakan remasan hangat dari tangan Rivaille.

"Kau suka, huh? Disentuh seperti ini?" Bisik Rivaille sambil memberi senyuman sinis, jelas ia tidak suka reaksi Eren yang turn on karena disentuh dua lelaki, tapi ia masih berniat menghukum bocah ini.

Remasan Rivaille membuat milik Eren semakin mengeras, tubuhnya dipindahkan posisinya, kini ia telentang diatas tempat tidur.

Jean kini berada di selangkangannya, Rivaille duduk disampingnya.

Jean yang terkesima dengan wajah Eren setengah sadar dan mulai merintih kecil saat ia mulai mengocok milik pemuda bermanik indah itu.

Eren yang masih memiliki kesadaran tahu Jean menyentuhnya, jelas Jean senang melihat reaksinya yang tak protes tapi menikmati, ia merasakan sesuatu menekan bagian badannya yang masih berdenyut, oh itu jarinya.

"Eren, aku ingin masuk, kau tidak marah kan, kali ini?" Bisik Jean setengah malu, tapi ia tunjukan senyuman kuda itu.

Eren membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi diinterupsi oleh milik Levi yang gigantis, jelas Levi tidak membiarkan kuda jelmaan ini menganggu aktivitas mereka berdua.

"Bocah, untuk sekarang, mulutmu berfungsi untuk satu ini," Geram Levi, Eren tahu apa maksudnya, tak dapat berkelut, ia hisap miliknya.

Dimulai dari mengecup ujung merah miliknya sampai ke pinggir dan dua bola zakar miliknya, melihat wajah Levi yang begitu seksi dan bergairah menambah libidonya Eren, ia mulai mengulum ujung penisnya fengan sensual.

"Hnghh" desahan Eren mulai terdengar dari mulut rakusnya, hisapannya semakin lama semakin dalam, merasakan kerapatan mulut kekasihnya itu, membuatnya menjabak rambut Eren untuk mempercepat hisapannya.

Jean merasa tersinggung ketika Levi memberi tatapan sinis, membuktikan sang muka kuda tak mampu membangkitkan hasrat terpendam sang suicide brat ini.

Tak mau kalah, Jean menubruk postratnya dengan kasar, Eren hampir tersedak ketika dirinya bereaksi dengan tubrukan Jean, Jean menggoyangkan pinggulnya secepat pacuan kuda, menubruk setiap sudut didalamnya.

"Bagaimana, Eren? Kau menikmati ini, kan?"

"Henghh! Berhenti-Aaah! Aaaah aaah!" Momen ketika Eren mendesah nikmat, Jean menemukan spot favoritnya, Ia menyengir kuda lalu menubruk lagi.

Saliva Eren mulai keluar, meski ukuran Levi tidak tertandingi, Jean memiliki skill yang lumayan jago dalam tusuk menusuk, rupanya kemesumannya tidak bohong belaka.

Geram melihat Eren mulai lupa diri karena sodokan kuda jejadian, ia menarik kepala Eren untuk lebih dalam lagi, penis besar itu kini memenuhi kerongkongan remaja itu.

Eren tersedak lagi, kesadarannya mulai mengumpul, lalu berkonsentrasi menghisap paman yang tak sabaran ini, Saliva dan lidah hangat itu membukus miliknya, Levi mulai menggeram nikmat lagi.

Jean tidak bisa menahan libidonya, kerapatan Eren memabg tiada duanya, ia mulai menyodok Eren tanpa berpikir lagi dengan kecepatan lari kuda, memanggil nama Eren.

Levi dan Jean yang berlomba membuatnya nikmat, membuat Eren ingin menyembur sekarang juga, cairan putih dari miliknya yang terlupakan kini menyembur ke perut Eren dan juga Jean, disusul milik Jean yang kini menabrak prostatnya.

"Henghh! Eren!"

"Hmmnffhh!"

Miliknya Levi pun ikut menyembur, Eren merasa tubuhnya penuh dari atas sampai bawah, kedua penis itu masih menancap sampai sejumlah cairan keluar merembes dari sela - sela.

Levi dan Jean mencabut secars bersamaan, Jean yang masih bernafas tersengal - sengal, berdebar - debar ketika melihat Eren yang berwajah yang penuh dengan cairan, tergeltak lemas diatas tempat tidurnya.

Levi tidak diam, ia sibuk mrngangkat badan Eren kepangkuannya, punggung Eren menyender di badan Levi, lalu tangan Levi membuka selangkangannya.

"Kau siap untuk final?" Bisik Levi, entah bertanya ke Eren ataupun Jean.

Jean berdiri dengan dungunya, masih bingung dengan intruksi Levi, tangan dingin itu nulai menjamah bagian vital Eren, rasa nyerinya membuat Eren membelalak.

"Aah, L-Levi...Mmhhhh.." Desahan Eren terhenti ketika bibir dingin itu mengulum bibir ranumnya dengan penuh nafsu, lidahnya langsung menginvasi tanpa permisi, suara berdecak saliva terngiang di telinga Jean.

"Nggh..Aahhh.." Eren menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Levi menarik mulutnya, menatap Levi dengan mata sayunya, saliva mereka masih tersambung.

Jari Levi mulai menekan disela - sela bokong Eren, beberapa cairan keluar, membasuhi jari Levi dan juga penisnya.

Nyeri mulai menerjang badan Eren selagi milik Levi yang besar masuk lagi, Eren terkejut sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aaahh, Leviii~"

Milik Jean mulai berdenyut melihat ekspresi Eren yang membuka mulutnya , saliva dan air mata membanjiri wajahnya, ditambah kedua kakinya yang terbentang didepannya, sungguh lezat.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, hey kuda," Ledek Levi. "Eren menantimu,"

Antara kesal dan bingung ditambah sensasi ingin mengocok miliknya, Jean melemparkan wajah dungu. "M-maksud anda?"

Levi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, tangannya kembali menyentuh lingkaran permukaan analnya, miliknya masih menancap.

Eren mengerang keras ketika Levi menarik lubangnya.

"Eren ingin dimasuki satu lagi..." Bisik Levi dengan seringaiannya, mulut Jean menganga, Eren sanggup 'memakan' dua sosis besar ini?

Ada sebersit rasa bersalah dan kasihan di hati Jean, tapi semua sirna ketika Eren membuka suara. "Henghh… Ayo Jean, jangan membuatku menunggu…" Bisiknya dengan suara yang membuat Jean kembali berdesir.

Tak berpikir dua kali, milik Jean langsung menghujam maksud tanpa permisi, Eren mendongak lagi, kini lidahnya sampai menjulur keluar, para pria yang menanam benih di tubuh Eren berhenti bergerak sampai nafas Eren kembali normal, tidak baik terus – terusan membuat jantungnya berdenyut terlalu cepat.

Jean memulai gerakan awalnya, liang milik Eren semakin sempit karena kehadiran _Roti prancis _milik paman dingin itu, cairan yang ia semburkan tadi membuat kedua penis ini bergerak lebih leluasa, disusul gesekan dari milik Levi.

Eren kembali mengerang, menahan, menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah, bukannya ia ingin menolak sensasi yang sudah tertancap di tubuhnya, rasa nikmat dan gairah itu membuat pikirannya semakin tenggelam, ia tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kesesatan itu, rasa sakit satu – satunya membuat pikirannya sadar dari rangsangan hasrat.

Levi tidak diam seperti Jean yang menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk masuk lebih dalam, bibirnya mulai bermain di tengku leher yang sudah penuh dengan bercak – bercak merah, tangannya yang menahan tubuh Eren kini bermain di kedua putingnya, Eren tak sengaja menggigit lidahnya.

"Hnghh! Aaaah…Aaah..Ahhh…" Rasa darah dan saliva bercampur menjadi satu, Eren pasrah mendesah karena sentuhan Levi, ia akui Levi tahu cara membuat Eren terbawa aliran kecanduan rasa nikmat, Levi mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipinya. Otomatis Eren ikut menengok kearahnya dan merasakan bibir Levi.

"Mnghhh…" Ia birkan Levi mengecap lidahnya yang berdarah dengan bermain dengan lidahnya, saling menggigiti bibir bawah dan melanjutkan cumbuan mereka yang panas, sampai tangan Eren mulai bermain di miliknya.

Jean cemburu melihat Eren begitu menikmati cumbuan dari seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya, ia tak mau kalah, ia gigit tengkuk leher Eren, sang pemuda yang dijadikan sandwich itu pun teralih perhatiannya.

Eren menarik bibirnya dari Levi, benang salivanya masih tersambung sampai Jean memutuskan benang saliva mereka, ia langsung menginvasi bibir Eren dan mengajaknya bermain lidah, Eren yang esadarannya mulai menipis, menyambut lidah Jean dan kembali terbawa aliran permainan Jean, muka kuda itu sungguh puas dapat menciumnnya sampai kecepatan sodoknya bertambah.

"Mmmnghh-Aafmmh-Hnghh…." Desahan Eren masih tedengung keras, Levi menambakan kecepatan miliknya, sampai ujung epalanya yang besar itu menabrak prostatnya duluan.

"Aaaahn!" Eren langsung melepaskan ciuman Jean dan mendongak, saliva mengalir dari permukaan bibirnya, kepalanya terasa seperti berputar – putar, mengagetkan tetapi nikmat, Levi menyeringai kepada Jean, mengklaim kemenangannya.

Si Kuda tidak mau kalah, ia tambahkan kecepatan miliknya sambil bergesek dengan milik Levi didalam anal Eren sambil mendesah dan berkeringat, ia rentangkan kedua kaki Eren untuk menghujamnya lebih dalam, Eren merasakan kakinya mulai keram.

Levi pun tidak mau kalah, penis gigantis itu mulai begerak cepat, menyundul sana sini, mencubit puting Eren dengan kasar, dan melupakan fakta kekasihnya masih remaja yang tubuhnya masih rentan untuk di kasari.

Rasa sakit mematikan indera perasanya, tuubhnya dipenuhi desakan hasrat dan rangsangan secara langsung lewat prostatnya, Eren tak peduli lagi siapa yang nikmat dan siapa yang benar, yang ia inginkan cairan kental yang mengisinya sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ia ingin dipenuhi.

Kedua seme itu merasakan klimaks mereka yang akan datang, sedangkan milik Eren akan datang kesekian kalinya, desahan dan erangan Eren memicu mereka untuk berlomba siapa yang akan membuat Eren puas.

"Hnnh…Eren…"

"Henghh… Eren!"

"Aaaahn! Aaaah! Aaaah! E-Ennnh, d-datang, a-aku datang!" Desah Eren dengan erotisnya, lidahnya masih menjulur keluar dengan ekspresi ambigunya, kedua sosis besar itu akhirnya memuncratkan mayonnaise penuh dengan kental itu.

SPLRUUUUT.

Tak ada yang menarik penisnya dari lubang Eren selama mereka berhenti dan mengumpulkan oksigen setelah kilmaks bersamaan, Eren pun terkulai lemas dengan tarikan nafasnya yang pelan, Jean yang pegal dengna posisinya akhirnya mencabut pertama kali dari Eren, lalu cairan keluar dari bukaan itu.

"Hnghhh!" Sensasi rasa panas dan lengket keluar dari lubang analnya membuat Eren mendesah kecil, ia tidak bisa merahasiakan rasa nikmatnya dari kekasihnya yang menompang tubuhnya.

Levi menghela nafas, ia cabut miliknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya Eren di temapt tidur Jean, keluarlah cairan dalam jumlah yang lebih dari normal dari bukaannya Eren, Levi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya yang tergelatak di lantai dan membersihan sela – sela kaki Eren seperti biasa, Jean speechless melihat mereka.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa jalan, ambil barangmu di kamar." Ujar Levi, seakan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan tadi tidak apa – apanya, celana jeans hitamnya langsung terpakai dengan cepat

Eren dengan energy tersisanya menarik tangan Levi ketika pria itu beranjak dari kasur, Jean masih berdiri dengan tampang bingungnya.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini…L-levi…"

"Hm? Bukannya kau ingin bercakap dengan teman alumnimu lebih lama lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa…. Aku membutuhkanmu, Levi…" Ucapan terakhir Eren merubah pikiran Levi, ia kumpulkan pakaian Eren yang sudah lebih lama berserakan di lantai dari miliknya dan memakai kemejanya, ia angkat tubuh Eren dengan gaya bridal style.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Kristchien," Ujar Levi dengan tampang datarnya, Jean tidak bisa mengelak lagi fakta bahwa Levi benar – benar kekasihnya,harapan Jean pupus, di ganti rasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah memperkosa temannya sendiri.

Apakah Eren akan memaafkannya?

* * *

"Levi, kau masih marah?" Tanya Eren setelah selesai membereskan packing pakaiannya di koper kecil berwarna merah, Levi tengah melototi lemari mini di sudut kanan, mengecek berulang kali supaya tidak ada yang ketinggalan.

Levi yang lelah ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama akhirnya membuka suara. "Menurutmu?"

"A-Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal…. Maksudku, mana ada pacar yang langsung tidur dengan orang lain ketika pacarnya pergi setelah ditidurinya…. Ah, aku sungguh kacau…"

Levi duduk di samping Eren, membuat pemuda itu bergetar ketakutan, telapak tangan yang dingin itu menepuk punggungnya. "Lupakan Eren…"

"Eh?"

"Lupakan kesalahanmu, sudah kumaafkan."

"Eeeh!? Se-Serius!?" Eren menganga tidak percaya dengan ucapan Levi yang sangat jarang berbaik hati kepadanya. "B-Bukannya kesalahanku tidak bisa dimaafkan?"

"Eren, kau sudah dihukum, kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya memiliki selingkuhan? Kau harus sanggup menampung barang kami berdua atau kau pilih salah satu, sudah cukup jelas?"

Eren mengangguk, meski masih sedikit bingung. "T-Tapi aku masih tidak sreg karena aku masih merasa bersalah…" Levi menepuk jidatnya dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu datang ke kamar muka kuda itu? Aku yakin kau pasti diiming – iming sesuatu sampai bisa lengah seperti itu."

Eren terdiam sebentar, pikirannya flashback dan mencari jawaban, ah! Ia ingat. "Uhm, ini masalah spele, semoga kau tidak marah ya…" Eren memainkan jarinya. "A-Aku bingung dengan perasaanmu…"

"Perasaanku?"

"Iya, aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mengajak kesini dan meniduriku seperti salah satu mantan wanitamu, A-Aku memang tidak berpengalaman…. Aku hanya penasaran apa Sir mengajaku berpacaran ditempat seperti ini karena-"

"Perasaan yang disebut cinta?" Gulp. Tepat sasaran. Eren merasa ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang memalukan. "Uhm, lupakan! Aku tidak bermaksud-" Tangan Eren yang sedari tadi mengepal dan berkeringat dingin kini di genggam oleh tangan Levi.

"Kau tahu, alasan karena aku memacari macam bocah yang masih dibawah umur dan rela dianggap kriminal karena sudah menyetubuhimu-" Eren menatapnya lekat – lekat meski malu, wajah Levi yang begitu serius berbicara sanggup membuat jantung Eren berdetak cepat.

"-Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu sejak awal kita bertemu." Manik hijau beradu dengan manik kelabu, mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik tanpa suara. Uh oh, Eren baru sadar pria didepannya ini seorang posesif.

"Sekarang jelas, bocah, masih ada pertanyaan?" Levi mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren, memberi pandangan sabar nan tampan kepada remaja itu, Eren tambah gugup, tatapannya seakan ingin memakan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu memaafkanku sepenuhnya?"

"…..Kurasa ada." Rivaille menyeringai, dan menyelusupkan tangan dibalik kaos tebalnya, lalu kedua insan ini tenggelam di balik selimut sampai waktu check out dari hotel mendatang.

FIN

Omake

Eren mengerti ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang lebih dewasa dan berbahaya dengan hubungan yang sangat beresiko ini, tapi ia tahu Levi bukanlah orang yang memacari anak remaja untuk kepuasan sendiri, meski ia memang seks maniak.

Semenjak kejadian di hotel itu, Levi tidak pernah absen dari kehidupan Eren, ia sering menjemput, mengantar bahkan bertemu dengan orang tuanya beberapa kali, seperti pria itu berencana mau melamarnya ketika umur Eren sudah legal.

Antara bahagia dan was – was, Eren masih tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Levi, alasannya ia takut ketahuan oleh teman – teman sekolahnya, apalagi Mikasa, sahabat yang memiliki kesamaan dengan pacarnya, rambut hitam, ganteng dan posesif, dan juga, Eren takut mengulangi kesalahan fatal seperti di waktu hotel itu.

Fakta atau bukan, Eren memiliki feromon yang mengundang kepada sesama jenis, jadi meski status Eren dimiliki Levi, bukan berarti ia aman tidak disentuh oleh pria – pria mesum, maka dari itu Levi tidak pernah lepas dari Eren kalau ia sedang sendiri.

Eren pun mulai tidak nyaman dijagai terus – terusan, pacaran saja seperti ini, bagaimana kalau sudah menikah? Bisa – bisa Eren dikurung selamanya seperti hewan ternak, protes pun Eren masih kalah ngotot dari Levi.

"Levi, sampai kapan anda menjaga saya seperti ini?" Tanya Eren dengan berat hati, disampingnya, seorang pria yang melepas jas hitamnya, kepanasan menemani Eren pulang dengan jalan kaki, mobilnya sedang dibengkel dan Levi rela jalan kaki hanya untuk menemani kekasihnya, romantis bukan?

"Sampai kau hamil,"

"Levi! Aku serius!"

"Shuush, berisik bocah, segitunya kau ingin selingkuh dariku, huh?"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk, Levi..." Eren menghela nafas, berjalan berdua dengan Levi serasa ia diberi kalung berantai yang tidak akan dilepas dari genggaman Levi, ia perlu berpikir ulang kalau pria mesum melamarnya beneran.

"Eren, kau lebih milih Threesome, atau denganku?" Tanya Levi tiba – tiba.

"Heh!? Kok anda bertanya seperti itu?" Panik menerjang Eren, masalah aib yang sudah dikubur dalam – dalam, digali lagi.

"Di handphonemu ada nomor Jean."

"Ah, si muka kuda i-itu... Dia hanya mengirimku pesan minta maaf karena soal itu..."

"Dan kau memaafkannya?"

"Uhm... Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"...Baiklah." Levi langsung menarik ponsel dari saku celana di bokong Eren. "Eh! Mau kau apakan handphoneku!?"

"Mau telpon dia."

"Eh? Buat apa?" Eren bingung melihat sikap Levi yang aneh ini, biasanya ia langsung menghapus nomor yang berpotensial menjadi saingannya.

"Mengajaknya dia Threesome lagi."

"EH!? JANGAAAAAAAAN!"

"Kenapa? Kukira kau menyukai-"

"Tidak mau! Aku hanya milik Levi seorang!"

Levi tak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tersenyum, Eren terkena panah cupit yang ke sekian kali melihat wajah tampan itu.

"Good boy, Eren." Levi mengusap kepalanya, Eren malu diusap kepalanya seperti anak kecil di tengah jalan.

Hari mereka diakhiri oleh perbincangan serius ketika Levi mampir lagi ke rumah Eren, Eren langsung menerima lamaran Levi tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia akui seanehnya Levi, ia tidak mungkin bisa lepas darinya.

**THE END**

A/N : Halooo! Terima kasih membaca sampai akhir, maaf kalau masih ada typo dan penempatan kata yang salah x'3 dan maaf sekali kalau saya sadis kepada Eren, toh Eren menikmati ini kok, namanya juga pwp hehehe xD Semoga Omakenya juga menghibur ya xD  
Sekali lagi, mohon maaf kalau cerita ngawur, inilah hasil imajinasi seorang fujo yang lagi demen Threesome xD senang bisa berbagi dengan kalian x3


End file.
